1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rigs and more particularly pertains to fishing which may be utilized in deep-sea sport fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing rigs is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing rigs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of sport fishing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for fishing rigs in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,349 to Eagel discloses a fish lure device comprising metal strip and hook assemblies which alternately come together and kick out as the lure is raised and lowered respectively.
A fishing lure device having a lip and elements provided for preventing algae and seaweed from being caught and collecting between the fishing line and lip as the lure is pulled in the water is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,365 to Landuydt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,151 to Hawkins describes a bottom fishing device comprising a clamp which secures a deep-sea fishing rod to the siderail of a vessel.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,541 to Coody disclosing artificial fishing lures which employ long-fiber wool sheepskin bodies.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,645 to Ancona discloses a crayfish-imitating bottom fishing lure consisting of a weighted, non-buoyant head, to be pulled by fishing line along the seabed while dragging a trailing bait on a hook with resilient legs which impart a `walking` motion to the apparatus when dragged.
The fishing lures mentioned above, while sufficient for their intended usages, do not specifically address the requirements for a fishing lure to be used as a squid imitation in deep-sea fishing environs.
Strong sea currents often pose a challenge to the angler who wishes to drop his lure as close as possible to directly underneath his vessel. Additional weights must usually be added to the lure to compensate for the sideways influence of the sea currents. Since conventional fishing lures have no internal means for setting an optimum buoyancy adjustment, additional external weight must be appended for negative buoyancy. While this appending of weights does make the lure heavier, it often produces the unintended effects of making the lure look less realistic, encumbering it and producing undesirable action, and increasing the likelihood of it becoming entangled on an obstruction, resulting in loss. On the other hand, should sea current be minimal and less weight than usual is required, a conventional lure generally has no means of achieving neutral buoyancy without the attachment of external floats, which again, can adversely impact both the action and the appearance of the device.
Related to the issue of buoyancy, and specifically arising from it, the present invention will hold to a vertical orientation when being raised and lowered in a jigging motion by the fisherman. This bearing and motion is imitative of squid, which are known to exhibit bursts of speed in the vertical plane when fleeing predatory fish.
Conventional lures usually make no provision for the controlled dispersal of attractant. Attractant must be applied externally to a conventional lure. Consequently, there is no guarantee that there will be any attractant remaining when the lure has arrived at its optimum location. The present invention houses an annular rubber bladder which disperses fish scent fluid upon being jigged by the angler.
In this respect, the fishing rig according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of fishing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fishing rigs which can be used to attract and catch fish. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to devise fishing rigs used to attract and catch fish. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.